Broken Heart
by Adds09
Summary: Sakura deseaba que la intuición le fallara ese día... pero no resultó, porque ella nunca se equivoca. / Eres un idiota, Sasuke. / Lo siento tanto, Sakura... / ¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! / ¿Y cómo reparas un corazón roto? -Capítulo 2: FINAL ALTERNATIVO, a petición.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! *abrazos para todos*

¿cómo están?

Yo volví con otro one shot, espero les guste y no me maten al llegar al final.

Preparen un pañuelo chicas *corre y se esconde tras el mueble*

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Sasuke era un idiota.

De esos idiotas que te son infieles una vez y vuelven arrepentidos.

De esos idiotas que te destruyen pero no puedes dejar de querer.

…**Y un trozo de su corazón cayó al suelo.**

Lamentablemente debo verlo cada día. Además de que estudia conmigo, es parte de mi grupo de amigos.

_Es el mejor amigo de mí mejor amigo y eso sólo lo empeora todo._

Naruto enloqueció cuando se enteró, pero se tragó la excusa barata y no dudó en creerle "Estaba borracho, Naruto, no sabía qué estaba haciendo". ¡Mis bolas que sí sabía!

Está de más decir que no le dirigía la palabra –salvo para insultarlo-, tampoco la mirada, y eso ocasionó un odio irreversible entre nosotros. Él se hizo el ofendido.

_-No puedo creer que estés dudando de mí_ –Fue lo que dijo y la cachetada que le di debió resonar en todo el edificio.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?

¿No le bastó con que lo encontrara teniendo sexo con Karin?, ¡me sabe a mierda que estuviera borracho!

Pero el muy idiota se hizo el ofendido. ¡El ofendido!

Estaba furiosa. Y me ponía peor de furiosa cuando estábamos en el grupo y él se apreciaba en humillarme, molestarme u ofenderme. No saben cuanto tuve que apretar los puños para no armar una escena. Pero no le daría el gusto, no lo merecía.

Naruto dice que aún me quiere y que sufrió mucho, ¡ja!, pobre rubio, es demasiado ingenuo.

Y aquí estoy, sentada junto a Hinata, hablando de una de nuestras clases mientras veo –de reojo- como Ino, mi amiga (inserte aquí un tono de voz increíblemente sarcástico) se sienta en las piernas de Sasuke y casi se traga su cara.

Ino y yo éramos amigas, de esas amigas que se supone que son inseparables. Ella siempre había gustado de Sasuke pero él se fijó en mí. Hablamos sobre ello y todo quedó bien. O eso pensaba…

Cuando él y yo rompimos, ella no dudó en darme una pequeña charla:

_-Saku, lamento lo de tu ruptura, después de un año de relación no debió ser fácil encontrarlo con otra en la cama. Pero ya han pasado dos meses de que se separaron y tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado y como dices que ya no te importa, pues, pienso tratar de tener algo con él. No te molesta, ¿verdad?_

Creo que no hace falta nombrar el cúmulo de emociones que explotó dentro de mí, y fue peor cuando le dije que no me importaba más Sasuke y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

…**Otro trozo no dudó en caer.**

Pero me tragué la rabia y el asco, cuando a la semana de esa charla, ya andaban juntos.

El muy imbécil me pasaba por el frente con ella, besándola, abrazándola, tocándola.

¿Ven por qué es un idiota?

Lo peor del caso es que luego de casi tres meses el dolor no cesa.

¿Cuánto más deberé esperar?

No era justo, hubiese sido más fácil si hubiese sido un imbécil siempre, pero en un año de relación las cosas iban bien. Iban tan bien que me llegué a asustar.

Nunca pensé que algo así llegara a pasar, siempre había pensando que encontrar a tu novio teniendo sexo y _borracho_ sólo pasaba en las novelas que a veces veía Ino o en esas películas cursis y dramáticas que a mí me gustaba ver. Pero no, si podía pasar, y tuve la mala racha de que me sucedió a mí.

Y para agregar más sal a la herida, mamá y papá lo adoraban. Kisashi habló con él, y aunque le creyó su mentira barata, no me dijo nada. _Es hombre, después de todo… _En cambió mamá me apoyó, pero un "lamento mucho lo que pasó, Sasuke parecía un buen chico" salió de sus labios y escuché el crujir de mi frágil corazón.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios al ver que Sasuke y Naruto se estaban enfrascando en una discusión que no tenía ni píes ni cabeza.

-Idiota, claro que puedo hacerlo. –Sasuke le escupió a Naruto con cara de sobrado y la arrogancia al 101%.

-¿Hacer qué? –La pregunta brotó de mis labios sin pensarlo. Estaba tan metida en mis absurdos pensamientos que no llegué a escuchar el tema de la discusión.

-Sasuke quiere que vayamos a la próxima ciudad a buscar algo.

-¿A buscar qué?

-No es tu incumbencia, Haruno.

-No te estoy preguntando a ti, Uchiha, así que cierra la boca. –Tenía más de una semana sin dirigirle la palabra desde el último "idiota" que me obligué a gritarle.

-Muchachos, basta. –Escuché que susurraba Hinata. No la estaba viendo, tampoco a Sasuke, estaba pidiéndole a Naruto con la mirada que hablara. Pero él sólo es encogió de hombros y se dirigió al Uchiha.

-Te estoy diciendo que queda muy lejos, Sasuke, no me parece una buena idea.

-Sabes que lo necesito, Naruto. Y si no vas, de igual forma iré yo solo.

-Con un demonio, ¡díganme de qué hablan! –Les grité a ambos al sentirme ignorada. Fulminé a Naruto con la mirada y él se vio algo asustado, conocía mi mal carácter, pero supe –al verlo desviar su mirada- que no me diría nada.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se retiró de la cafetería. Y me enfurecí.

-Naruto, habla ahora, ¿de qué hablan?

No soy de meterme en sus cosas ni mucho menos, más bien trato de ignorarlos –a todos- pero me sentía preocupada, Naruto normalmente apoya a Sasuke en sus locuras y viceversa, y que Naruto hable de _peligro_ me desconcertó y una pequeña angustia se instaló en mi pecho.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. De esos que me daban cuando estaba con Sasuke y se hacían realidad. Nunca me falla la intuición.

-Sasuke hará un viaje mañana en la noche a la próxima ciudad a buscar algo. No puedo decir qué es, Sakura, no son mis cosas. Pero me parece algo peligroso, será de noche e irá él manejando. De todos modos tendré que ir, no puedo dejarlo solo.

Me quedé en silencio. Por una parte estaba tranquila al saber que no iría solo, pero por otro lado estaba preocupada. Algo malo iba a suceder en ese viaje…

* * *

Esa misma noche busqué a Sasuke. Joder, sabía que no debía hacer algo como esto, pero la angustia no se iba y realmente necesitaba hablar con él.

Tuve suerte y lo encontré en la biblioteca leyendo un libro.

Me acerqué a su mesa y me senté frente a él. No levantó su vista del libro, pero supe que sabía que era yo. _Conocía mi perfume._

-¿qué quieres? –Fue su tosca bienvenida.

-Mira, seré directa. Tengo un mal presentimiento de ese viaje que quieres hacer. Y sabes tan bien como yo que nunca falla mi intuición.

Él me miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

No respondí. No debí de haber venido, ¿qué quería que hiciera?, pues no lo sé. Pensé que se acordaría de las muchas cosas que pasaron y me diría algo como que no iría y no me preocupara.

_¡Tonta!_ Gritaba mi mente. Que estúpida soy, Sasuke había cambiado.

-Nada. –Le respondí y me levanté del asiento.

Cuando iba a pasar por su lado me tomó de la mano y se levantó, y contra todo pronóstico me besó.

_Sasuke me estaba besando. _

No supe como reaccionar. Por un lado extrañaba tanto su cercanía que por poco me echo a llorar, pero por otro lado…

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota? –Lo empujé dos veces dándole golpes en el pecho. Él no sonreía, ni se veía enojado, sólo me estaba mirando y por un segundo pensé ver un deje de agonía en su mirada. Con un último empujón me fui de ahí y lo dejé solo.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me eché en la cama.

_No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar… no se lo merece._

Caí dormida luego de darme un baño, aún era temprano y no había cenado, sólo quería dormir.

* * *

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma y me preparé para un nuevo día. Cuando me miré al espejo al terminar de vestirme, vi mi rostro. Lucía como un zombie. Tapé mi depresión emocional con maquillaje y le sonreí a mi reflejo. Él se burlaba de mí, como hacía cada día después de haber terminado con Sasuke.

El día estaba pasando muy rápido y la angustia no quería dejar mi pecho, estaba inquieta y preocupada. ¡Mierda!, algo malo iba a pasar y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

En la hora del almuerzo me encontré a Naruto en el camino y decidí contarle lo que me pasaba.

-Wow… bueno, quizás sea casualidad o no, pero Sasuke me pidió que me quedara aquí, que no fuera con él.

-¿Qué? –Fue mi respuesta. El dolor se volvió más fuerte y mi respiración se volvió superficial.

_Él también sabía que algo iba a pasar, me creía. _

-Sí, no entendí muy bien su explicación, pero me pidió que me quedara, y creo que es lo mejor. Le he dicho mucho que no vaya, Sakura, pero no me escucha.

No le respondí, más bien me despedí de él y caminé sin rumbo fijo por el campus de la universidad. El dolor se incrementaba y me vi varias veces dando leves golpes a mi pecho, sentía que me asfixiaba.

No vi a Sasuke por ningún lado en todo el día, y Naruto me avisó con un mensaje que se había ido a las 10:00pm. Eran las 10:20pm.

Veía el reloj a cada rato y mantenía mi celular en las manos.

Como a la 1:00am me quedé dormida.

* * *

Mi celular empezó a sonar a las 2:15am. Era Sasuke. Se me subió el corazón a la garganta.

-¿Sasuke?

-Ho..hola, Sakura. –Sonaba entrecortado y se le escuchaba la voz muy pastosa.

-Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?

-Eso no importa. ¿Cómo estás?, hoy... no... te vi. –Entre cada palabra una pequeña tos se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. Me empecé a desesperar.

-¿qué sucedió, Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás? –Pánico, eso sentía.

-Estoy bien. –Fue su única respuesta y escuché su escasa respiración junto a un eco vacío.

-Sasuke…

-¿sabes?, nunca debí dudar de ti. Tuviste razón anoche, al advertirme. –Sentí una risa ahogada y sofocada junto a un sollozo. Se me aguaron los ojos. –Pero era importante que fuera a buscar lo que necesitaba. ¿Quieres… quieres saber qué era? –no respondí- recuerdo que… cuando cumplimos 8 meses me dijiste que querías un perrito. Eso iba a buscar, Sakura, iba a buscar un pequeño… perrito que sabía que ibas a adorar. –Escuché un quejido al otro lado.

-¿Sasuke? –Susurré- dime dónde estás, por favor… ¿qué sucedió? –Ignoré todo el dolor al oír sus palabras.

-Tuve un accidente. Te reirías si me vieras, mi auto está de cabeza, ¿puedes creerlo? –Lo sentí reír, pero eso no tenía nada de gracioso.

-¿qué? –susurré con medio hilo de voz. Estaba levantándome de la cama y caminando por todo el cuarto. –Dime dónde estás, trata de salir de ahí, ¿estás herido?, Dios… ¿cómo..? –Me interrumpió.

-Te amo, Sakura. –Enmudecí- Lamento mucho lo que pasó, pero debes creerme. –Tosió- estuve drogado esa noche, no me acosté con Karin porque quisiera, lo juro. –Silencio- te extraño tanto –sollozó-

Me encontré tapándome la boca para no emitir el grito que tenía atorado en la garganta.

-Dime que me… perdonas. Necesito escucharlo. –Estaba llorando. Sasuke estaba llorando.

-Dime en dónde estás, por favor, Sasuke, dímelo. –Me estaba ahogando en mi propio llanto, en mi propia desesperación.

Busqué con la mirada las llaves de mi auto y ha como pude me puse un sweater, dejé el teléfono en alta voz en la cama y me vestí muy rápido. Escuché su susurro.

-No lo sé. Ese no es el punto. Dime que me perdonas, y que me crees. No aguanto el dolor, Sakura, te necesito, lo siento tanto… -Silencio.

-Te… te perdono, Sasuke, en serio lo hago, ya eso no importa, por favor, dime dónde estás. Iré a buscarte, pero debes decirme en dónde estás. Trata de ubicarte, ¿faltaba mucho para llegar? Iré a por ti, sólo debes tratar de salir del auto y.. –un sollozo se me escapó de la garganta- Sasuke…

-Te amo, Sakura. Gracias por todo. –Silencio.

Grité su nombre muchas veces, pero ya no escuchaba nada, me desesperé, lancé el teléfono lo más lejos que pude y salí de ahí.

No tuve suerte y paré en el hospital con un calmante. Los guardias no me dejaron salir y los golpee muy fuerte a los tres, incluso uno está herido, pero las lágrimas y el dolor me estaban asfixiando.

Cuando logré salir de ahí, ya eran las 10:00am y corrí a buscar a Naruto.

_Deseaba no haberlo hecho._

Estaba llorando, golpeando la pared y haciendo sangrar sus nudillos. Tenía un periódico en las manos abierto en una noticia.

"**En horas de la madrugada se encontró una camioneta negra volteada en el barranco a las afueras de la ciudad. El conductor se identificó como Sasuke Uchiha. Al parecer un presunto camión de carga chocó contra su auto y lo mandó lejos de la carretera. El conductor del camión iba dormido, pero despertó a tiempo y está grave en el hospital. En cambio, el joven de 22 años, no corrió con la misma suerte.**

**Sasuke Uchiha fue hallado muerto con un teléfono celular en las manos. Paz a sus restos."**

Dios... esto no...

Lloré, grité, golpee y una parte de mí murió con él.

…**Ya no quedaba nada vivo latiendo en su pecho, pues el último trozo de corazón su fue con él. **

_**Fin.**_

* * *

¿Les gustó?, no me maten t.t

La idea tenía muchos días rondando en mi cabeza y salió más trágico de lo que esperaba.

**¿Merece reviews? ¿O algún golpesito poco amistoso? **

~Acabo de subir otro one shot, uno que ya había subido como NaruHina y que me pidieron adaptara al Sasusaku. Se llama Butterfly. Los invito a que lo lean.

Ahora sí, me voy antes de que me arrojen tomates...

_¿Y saben?, a Sasuke le gusta el tomate._

**¡Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, linduras! ¿cómo están?, espero que muy bien. Yo estoy bien igual, disfrutando un poco de las pequeñas vacaciones antes de entrar de nuevo en la universidad y tratar de no morir en el intento.

Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿qué hago de nuevo aquí?, pues verán... **FloorSHSU** me pidió que hiciera un capítulo en donde Sasuke no muera, y como aquí estamos para complacer, pues aquí está:3

_Y adivina, ¡es para ti!, te regalo éste capítulo pues tú lo pediste, así que espero que lo disfrutes y te guste._

Y a las demás, también:3

Leean y nos vemos al final;)

* * *

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO A PETICIÓN.**

**Capítulo único.**

Sasuke era un idiota.

De esos idiotas que te son infieles una vez y vuelven arrepentidos.

De esos idiotas que te destruyen pero no puedes dejar de querer.

…**Y un trozo de su corazón cayó al suelo.**

Lamentablemente debo verlo cada día. Además de que estudia conmigo, es parte de mi grupo de amigos.

_Es el mejor amigo de mí mejor amigo y eso sólo lo empeora todo._

Naruto enloqueció cuando se enteró, pero se tragó la excusa barata y no dudó en creerle "Estaba borracho, Naruto, no sabía qué estaba haciendo". ¡Mis bolas que sí sabía!

Está de más decir que no le dirigía la palabra –salvo para insultarlo-, tampoco la mirada, y eso ocasionó un odio irreversible entre nosotros. Él se hizo el ofendido.

_-No puedo creer que estés dudando de mí_ –Fue lo que dijo y la cachetada que le di debió resonar en todo el edificio.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?

¿No le bastó con que lo encontrara teniendo sexo con Karin?, ¡me sabe a mierda que estuviera borracho!

Pero el muy idiota se hizo el ofendido. ¡El ofendido!

Estaba furiosa. Y me ponía peor de furiosa cuando estábamos en el grupo y él se apreciaba en humillarme, molestarme u ofenderme. No saben cuanto tuve que apretar los puños para no armar una escena. Pero no le daría el gusto, no lo merecía.

Naruto dice que aún me quiere y que sufrió mucho, ¡ja!, pobre rubio, es demasiado ingenuo.

Y aquí estoy, sentada junto a Hinata, hablando de una de nuestras clases mientras veo –de reojo- como Ino, mi amiga (inserte aquí un tono de voz increíblemente sarcástico) se sienta en las piernas de Sasuke y casi se traga su cara.

Ino y yo éramos amigas, de esas amigas que se supone que son inseparables. Ella siempre había gustado de Sasuke pero él se fijó en mí. Hablamos sobre ello y todo quedó bien. O eso pensaba…

Cuando él y yo rompimos, ella no dudó en darme una pequeña charla:

_-Saku, lamento lo de tu ruptura, después de un año de relación no debió ser fácil encontrarlo con otra en la cama. Pero ya han pasado dos meses de que se separaron y tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado y como dices que ya no te importa, pues, pienso tratar de tener algo con él. No te molesta, ¿verdad?_

Creo que no hace falta nombrar el cúmulo de emociones que explotó dentro de mí, y fue peor cuando le dije que no me importaba más Sasuke y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

…**Otro trozo de su ya dañado corazón no dudó en caer.**

Pero me tragué la rabia y el asco, cuando a la semana de esa charla, ya andaban juntos.

El muy imbécil me pasaba por el frente con ella, besándola, abrazándola, tocándola.

¿Ven por qué es un idiota?

Lo peor del caso es que luego de casi tres meses el dolor no cesa.

¿Cuánto más deberé esperar?

No era justo, hubiese sido más fácil si hubiese sido un imbécil siempre, pero en un año de relación las cosas iban bien. Iban tan bien que me llegué a asustar.

Nunca pensé que algo así llegara a pasar, siempre había pensando que encontrar a tu novio teniendo sexo y _borracho_ sólo pasaba en las novelas que a veces veía Ino o en esas películas cursis y dramáticas que a mí me gustaba ver. Pero no, si podía pasar, y tuve la mala racha de que me sucedió a mí.

Y para agregar más sal a la herida, mamá y papá lo adoraban. Kisashi habló con él, y aunque le creyó su mentira barata, no me dijo nada. _Es hombre, después de todo… _En cambió mamá me apoyó, pero un "lamento mucho lo que pasó, Sasuke parecía un buen chico" salió de sus labios y escuché el crujir de mi frágil corazón.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios al ver que Sasuke y Naruto se estaban enfrascando en una discusión que no tenía ni píes ni cabeza.

-Idiota, claro que puedo hacerlo. –Sasuke le escupió a Naruto con cara de sobrado y la arrogancia al 101%.

-¿Hacer qué? –La pregunta brotó de mis labios sin pensarlo. Estaba tan metida en mis absurdos pensamientos que no llegué a escuchar el tema de la discusión.

-Sasuke quiere que vayamos a la próxima ciudad a buscar algo.

-¿A buscar qué?

-No es tu incumbencia, Haruno.

-No te estoy preguntando a ti, Uchiha, así que cierra la boca. –Tenía más de una semana sin dirigirle la palabra desde el último "idiota" que me obligué a gritarle.

-Muchachos, basta. –Escuché que susurraba Hinata. No la estaba viendo, tampoco a Sasuke, estaba pidiéndole a Naruto con la mirada que hablara. Pero él sólo es encogió de hombros y se dirigió al Uchiha.

-Te estoy diciendo que queda muy lejos, Sasuke, no me parece una buena idea.

-Sabes que lo necesito, Naruto. Y si no vas, de igual forma iré yo solo.

-Con un demonio, ¡díganme de qué hablan! –Les grité a ambos al sentirme ignorada. Fulminé a Naruto con la mirada y él se vio algo asustado, conocía mi mal carácter, pero supe –al verlo desviar su mirada- que no me diría nada.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se retiró de la cafetería. Y me enfurecí.

-Naruto, habla ahora, ¿de qué hablan?

No soy de meterme en sus cosas ni mucho menos, más bien trato de ignorarlos –a todos- pero me sentía preocupada, Naruto normalmente apoya a Sasuke en sus locuras y viceversa, y que Naruto hable de _peligro_ me desconcertó y una pequeña angustia se instaló en mi pecho.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. De esos que me daban cuando estaba con Sasuke y se hacían realidad. Nunca me falla la intuición.

-Sasuke hará un viaje mañana en la noche a la próxima ciudad a buscar algo. No puedo decir qué es, Sakura, no son mis cosas. Pero me parece algo peligroso, será de noche e irá él manejando. De todos modos tendré que ir, no puedo dejarlo solo.

Me quedé en silencio. Por una parte estaba tranquila al saber que no iría solo, pero por otro lado estaba preocupada. Algo malo iba a suceder en ese viaje…

* * *

Esa misma noche busqué a Sasuke. Joder, sabía que no debía hacer algo como esto, pero la angustia no se iba y realmente necesitaba hablar con él.

Tuve suerte y lo encontré en la biblioteca leyendo un libro.

Me acerqué a su mesa y me senté frente a él. No levantó su vista del libro, pero supe que sabía que era yo. _Conocía mi perfume._

-¿qué quieres? –Fue su tosca bienvenida.

-Mira, seré directa. Tengo un mal presentimiento de ese viaje que quieres hacer. Y sabes tan bien como yo que nunca falla mi intuición.

Él me miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

No respondí. No debí de haber venido, ¿qué quería que hiciera?, pues no lo sé. Pensé que se acordaría de las muchas cosas que pasaron y me diría algo como que no iría y no me preocupara.

_¡Tonta!_ Gritaba mi mente. Que estúpida soy, Sasuke había cambiado.

-Nada. –Le respondí y me levanté del asiento.

Cuando iba a pasar por su lado me tomó de la mano y se levantó.

Y contra todo pronóstico me besó.

_Sasuke me estaba besando. _

No supe como reaccionar. Por un lado extrañaba tanto su cercanía que por poco me echo a llorar, pero por otro lado…

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota? –Lo empujé dos veces dándole golpes en el pecho. Él no sonreía, ni se veía enojado, sólo me estaba mirando y por un segundo pensé ver un deje de agonía en su mirada. Con un último empujón me fui de ahí y lo dejé solo.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me eché en la cama.

_No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar… no se lo merece._

Caí dormida luego de darme un baño, aún era temprano y no había cenado, sólo quería dormir.

* * *

Desperté con el sonido de la alarma y me preparé para un nuevo día. Cuando me miré al espejo al terminar de vestirme, vi mi rostro. Lucía como un zombie. Tapé mi depresión emocional con maquillaje y le sonreí a mi reflejo. Él se burlaba de mí, como hacía cada día después de haber terminado con Sasuke.

El día estaba pasando muy rápido y la angustia no quería dejar mi pecho, estaba inquieta y preocupada. ¡Mierda!, algo malo iba a pasar y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

En la hora del almuerzo me encontré a Naruto en el camino y decidí contarle lo que me pasaba.

-Wow… bueno, quizás sea casualidad o no, pero Sasuke me pidió que me quedara aquí, que no fuera con él.

-¿Qué? –Fue mi respuesta. El dolor se volvió más fuerte y mi respiración se volvió superficial.

_Él también sabía que algo iba a pasar, me creía. _

-Sí, no entendí muy bien su explicación, pero me pidió que me quedara, y creo que es lo mejor. Le he dicho mucho que no vaya, Sakura, pero no me escucha.

No le respondí, más bien me despedí de él y caminé sin rumbo fijo por el campus de la universidad. El dolor se incrementaba y me vi varias veces dando leves golpes a mi pecho, sentía que me asfixiaba.

No vi a Sasuke por ningún lado en todo el día, y Naruto me avisó con un mensaje que se había ido a las 10:00pm. Eran las 10:20pm.

Veía el reloj a cada rato y mantenía mi celular en las manos.

Como a la 1:00am me quedé dormida.

* * *

Mi celular empezó a sonar a las 2:15am. Era Sasuke. Se me subió el corazón a la garganta.

-¿Sasuke?

-Ho..hola, Sakura. –Sonaba entrecortado y se le escuchaba la voz muy pastosa.

-Sasuke, ¿dónde estás?

-Eso no importa. ¿Cómo estás?, hoy... no... te vi. –Entre cada palabra una pequeña tos se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. Me empecé a desesperar.

-¿qué sucedió, Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás? –Pánico, eso sentía.

-Estoy bien. –Fue su única respuesta y escuché su escasa respiración junto a un eco vacío.

-Sasuke…

-¿sabes?, nunca debí dudar de ti. Tuviste razón anoche, al advertirme. –Sentí una risa ahogada y sofocada junto a un sollozo. Se me aguaron los ojos. –Pero era importante que fuera a buscar lo que necesitaba. ¿Quieres… quieres saber qué era? –no respondí- recuerdo que… cuando cumplimos 8 meses me dijiste que querías un perrito. Eso iba a buscar, Sakura, iba a buscar un pequeño… perrito que sabía que ibas a adorar. –Escuché un quejido al otro lado.

-¿Sasuke? –Susurré- dime dónde estás, por favor… ¿qué sucedió? –Ignoré todo el dolor al oír sus palabras.

-Tuve un accidente. Te reirías si me vieras, mi auto está de cabeza, ¿puedes creerlo? –Lo sentí reír, pero eso no tenía nada de gracioso.

-¿qué? –susurré con medio hilo de voz. Estaba levantándome de la cama y caminando por todo el cuarto. –Dime dónde estás, trata de salir de ahí, ¿estás herido?, Dios… ¿cómo..? –Me interrumpió.

-Te amo, Sakura. –Enmudecí- Lamento mucho lo que pasó, pero debes creerme. –Tosió- estuve drogado esa noche, no me acosté con Karin porque quisiera, lo juro. –Silencio- te extraño tanto –sollozó-

Me encontré tapándome la boca para no emitir el grito que tenía atorado en la garganta.

-Dime que me… perdonas. Necesito escucharlo. –Estaba llorando. Sasuke estaba llorando.

-Dime en dónde estás, por favor, Sasuke, dímelo. –Me estaba ahogando en mi propio llanto, en mi propia desesperación.

Busqué con la mirada las llaves de mi auto y ha como pude me puse un sweater, dejé el teléfono en alta voz en la cama y me vestí muy rápido. Escuché su susurro.

-No lo sé. Ese no es el punto. Dime que me perdonas y que me crees. No aguanto el dolor, Sakura, te necesito, lo siento tanto… -Silencio. Cogí de nuevo el teléfono.

-Te… te perdono, Sasuke, en serio lo hago, ya eso no importa, por favor, dime dónde estás. Iré a buscarte, pero debes decirme en dónde estás. Trata de ubicarte, ¿faltaba mucho para llegar? Iré a por ti, sólo debes tratar de salir del auto y.. –un sollozo se me escapó de la garganta- Sasuke…

-Te amo, Sakura. Gracias por todo. –Silencio.

-No. ¡No cortes! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A CORTAR LA LLAMADA! –Estaba histérica y ya iba abriendo la puerta del cuarto –Dime donde estás. ¡Dime donde demonios estás! –Silencio. No hablaba, no sentí su respiración y me detuve en una de las paredes y sollocé tan fuerte que creo que todo el pasillo me escuchó.

-No llores, Saku, no… llores. –Sollocé más fuerte aún. Estaba temblando y no conseguía hablar. Si a él le pasaba algo yo…

-Dime dónde estás, por favor… -susurré mientras sentía que las piernas me fallaban.

-No mentí cuando dije que no sé. –susurró ahogando un sollozo. -¿me quieres? ¿En serio me perdonas? No quiero morir sin saber que… -lo interrumpí. Y saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía para responder.

-Sasuke Uchiha, te juro por todo eso que aún no tengo, que si te llegas a morir te voy a revivir y te mataré a golpes yo misma. ¡Te lo juro!, así que ahora deja de balbucear idioteces y trata de salir del auto. Y ubícate, ¿cuánto has manejado? Iré a buscarte, quieras o no. –Y lo decía todo con aquella determinación que él sabe que tengo.

Me levanté del sitio y empecé a caminar, me detuve al escuchar su leve risa ahogada con su tos sofocada.

-Te amo tanto. Creo que estoy a 20 minutos de camino después de la gasolinera en la que Naruto se baja a comprar dulces para Hinata. –Silencio. Me sentí tan aliviada que retomé el paso y busqué alguna salida sin que los guardias me vieran. –Sé que vas a venir aunque me haga el dormido, pero... –tosió- ten cuidado. –susurró y se me arrugó el corazón. Me tragué las lágrimas, no vería nada si me ponía a llorar de nuevo.

-Estaré allí, sólo… ¿no tienes como salir del auto?, busca la manera, Sasuke, búscala.

-Ya lo intenté, tengo el brazo atorado entre el volante y el asiento continúo. Y me duele. –Se quejó. –Voy a cortar.

-¡No! No te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca porqu… -enmudecí y me escondí tras una pared. Dos vigilantes estaban pasando por ahí cerca. Escuché a Sasuke llamarme y le susurré- espera un segundo. No cortes, por favor.

Debía buscar una salida. Quité el teléfono de mi oído y me ubiqué. A unos pasos estaba una puerta que no tenía seguridad. Me agaché y traté de salir de ahí. Lo logré. Llegué a la puerta y… ¡está cerrada! ¡Mierda!

Traté de pensar, mi mente iba a mil por hora y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba temblando. Debía irme rápido, Sasuke estaba solo y herido.

Recordé la puerta que da al campus, esa que siempre dejan abierta. Corrí sin hacer ruido hacia ella y la vi despejada. Miré a todos lados y salí. Me sentí algo mejor. Agarré de nuevo el teléfono.

-¿Sasuke? –susurré con temor.

-Se me está acabando el saldo, Saku. –Lo último que pensé que me diría era eso. Él no cambiaba.

-Te puedo llamar yo. ¿Podrás contestar? –Escuché un leve "sí" al otro lado y le indiqué que esperara. Corté con el corazón en la garganta mientras corría hacía mi auto con miedo de que me atrapen, y marqué su número. Ese número que había eliminado de mis contactos, pero que me sabía de memoria.

-Eso fue rápido. –Escuché su respuesta y solté un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo y entrar en mi auto. Encendí y busqué el manos-libres. No podía manejar con el celular en mi oído. Le indiqué que esperara un segundo y a los otros 10 logré colocarlo en mi oreja y metí el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

No encendí las luces y salí de ahí. Fue hasta que estaba a 50 metros de la salida que escuché los gritos de los vigilantes. Metí el pedal hasta el fondo y salí.

-Acabo de salir de la universidad. En una hora debería estar allá, ¿verdad?

-No vayas tan rápido, ¿estás loca?, yo tardé dos horas en… -¿qué?

-¿Dos horas?, Naruto dijo que saliste a las 10:00pm y me llamaste a las 2:00am. ¿Cómo se supone que tardaste dos horas?

-Supongo que estuve inconsciente un largo rato… -susurró.

Jesús… El choque debió haber sido a las 12:00am. Creo que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento. Hundí aún más el pedal si era posible, necesitaba encontrarlo.

-Sakura… -escuché un quejido sofocado. –Aún no me respondes.

¡Joder! ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué lo amaba? Con un demonio, claro que sí, no estuviera como una loca en estos momentos si no fuera así.

-Te amo, Sasuke, te amo y te creo y te perdono, sólo… deja de decir estupideces.

Rió. Empezó a reír mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor. Yo ahogué otro y apreté el volante.

_No permitas que nada le pase… por favor._

-Creo que ahora sí puedo morir en paz. –Susurró.

-Deja de jugar, esto no es divertido. –Lo reprendí, _me iba a morir yo si a él le pasaba algo. _

-Mi único consuelo es que te estoy imaginando en estos momento, ¿sabes?, así, toda refunfuñona. Como cuando quieres un helado de chocolate y sólo hay de oreo, y aunque igual te gusta, haces un puchero adorable y… -Escuché un sollozo. Y ya no estaba segura si era mío o de él.

-Basta. –Susurré quitándome las lágrimas del rostro, no quería otro accidente.

-Te he extrañado taaaaanto todos estos meses. Pero tanto… Eres lo único bueno que tengo en la vida, eres lo único puro en mí. Sin ti yo… sólo… me siento tan perdido.

Apreté mucho más el volante y seguí. Ya debía llevar unos 20 minutos.

-Tararea una canción, Sasuke. Cántame. –Le pedí. No iba a aguantar ni un minuto más escuchando eso.

Me hizo caso. Empezó primero tarareando, y luego empezó a cantar la letra de You and me, de Lifehouse. Esa era nuestra canción. No sabía sin sonreír o llorar. Me enfoqué en la carretera.

Ya debía llevar unos 40 minutos y Sasuke seguía cantando, cuando veo en el camino unas luces y un gran camión de carga tapando el paso.

-Sasuke, un camión está tapando el paso. No puedo seguir. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldición! –Golpee el volante y la frustración estaba apretando todo músculo dentro de mí.

-Creo que fue el que me mandó lejos de la carretera. –Empalidecí. Aparqué en una esquina.

-Sigue cantando. –Le pedí y me bajé del auto al escucharlo cantar. Apagué el micrófono del audífono, de modo que yo lo escuchaba cantar, pero él no me escuchaba a mí.

Me abrí camino dentro de todo el tumulto de gente y logré enfocar a una ambulancia. Corrí hacia ella.

Agarré del brazo a lo que parecía ser un policía junto a otro.

-Policías, ayúdenme, por favor. Mi novio tuvo un accidente, creo que chocó contra éste camión y está herido y atrapado en el auto y…

-Señorita, ya buscamos por toda la zona, no hay nadie. –Abrí la boca de la impresión.

-¿qué está diciendo? –susurré.

-Que no… lo interrumpí.

-Demonios, ¡¿Qué acaso no me está escuchando?! Le estoy diciendo que Sasuke Uchiha está atrapado, herido, dentro de su auto, seguramente en un barranco. Y si no me piensan ayudar, ¡por lo menos muévanse y abran el camino para yo poder ir y hacer lo que cualquiera de ustedes debería! –Le grité en las narices aguantando las lágrimas y los golpes que quería darle a esos sujetos. Lo único que me calmaba eran los susurros entrecortados de Sasuke en el otro lado de la línea. Cada vez iba bajando un tono de voz y temía que se desmayara.

Los sujetos me miraron con asombro y me llevaron hacia la patrulla que estaba al otro lado de la carretera, al otro lado del camión atravesado. Se subieron y el policía que iba manejando me pidió que indicara por donde debía ir. Le dije que ubicara la gasolinera de los Down y que siguiera lento unos 20 minutos.

Cuando vi que me hizo caso, volví a encender el micrófono e interrumpí a Sasuke mientras cantaba una canción de Maroon 5.

-Sasuke, voy en camino con dos personas que te ayudarán. Acabamos de pasar la gasolinera. Necesito que me ubiques, ¿hay otra cosa que nos sirva de referencia? –Sentí que el sujeto que iba de copiloto me miraba de reojo y luego al audífono en mi oreja. No me detuve a explicarle, más bien escuché el suspiro de Sasuke y me estremecí.

-Creo que… había un letrero de Stop cuando caí por el lado izquierdo de un barranco, cuando el camión me golpeó. –Me sentí aliviada y le indiqué que todo iba a estar bien. _O eso esperaba._

Le dije al sujeto que iba manejando lo del letrero y por poco salto de mi sitio cuando aparcamos justo al lado de uno. Estaba oxidado pero decía Stop.

Me bajé corriendo del auto y si no fuera por uno de los hombres, me hubiese tirado por el barranco en pocos segundos. Empecé a llorar de nuevo. Estaba tan asustada, Sasuke era… por Dios, si algo le pasaba yo…

-Cálmese, señorita, espere un segundo. –Vi que el oficial sacaba una linterna y ubicaba una bajada fácil. Bajamos por ella y empezamos a caminar.

No lo veía. No estaba por ningún lado. Empecé a temblar. Ya llevábamos 15 minutos caminando por toda la zona y ni rastros de Sasuke.

-Señorita, ¿está segura que era por aquí?

No le respondí, más bien tenía más de 5 minutos tratando de comunicarme con Sasuke y no respondía.

-Deja de jugar, Sasuke, deja de jugar. Respóndeme. –Sentí que me derrumbaría en cualquier segundo.

Hasta que escuché un jadeo a pocos metros y el oficial apuntó hacía allá. Grité y corrí. Sasuke tenía la mitad del torso fuera del auto.

Corrimos a ayudarlo. Mi cara debió ser un poema cuando llegamos, estaba lleno de sangre, estaba completamente herido y borbotones de sangre salían del lado derecho de su cabeza. Su brazo parecía gelatina. Y eso fue lo último que pude ver antes de desmayarme.

* * *

Desperté en la cama de un hospital sin entender nada. Cuando ladee la cabeza vi a Hinata sentada a mi lado, dormida con el rostro en un lado de la cama. Y de repente toda la confusión se esfumó cuando recordé todo.

Sasuke, la llamada, la sangre.

¡Mierda! Me inquieté tanto que sin querer le di un golpe a Hinata y esto la sobresaltó. Me disculpé y le pedí que me ayudara. Necesitaba buscar a Sasuke.

-Calma, Sakura… -La interrumpí.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke? –Ella debió ver la desesperación en mi rostro porque se levantó de la silla y me tomó de la mano.

-Él está bien, Sakura. Calma. Todo está bien. Llegaste a tiempo. El médico llamó a la universidad al ver tu carnet y Naruto y yo corrimos hacia acá al enterarnos. Él está bien, tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia, pero ya está bien. Debe despertar en unas horas.

No sabía si llorar o correr. Estaba tan aliviada. Opté por la primera. Sentí que Naruto entró al cuarto y me abrazó muy fuerte diciendo que todo estaba bien, que yo lo salvé, pero no era así. Por mi culpa se fue de viaje, por mi culpa… sollocé más y más fuerte, hasta que el médico me sedó y caí dormida de nuevo.

Desperté al sentir la humedad en mi rostro. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me quité todo rastro de sudor y lagrimas de la cara y me senté. Estaba sola ésta vez y no dudé en salir de ahí.

Llegué a la recepción y antes de que pudiera regañarme por estar levantada, pregunté histérica por Sasuke. Me dijeron que estaba estable y despierto en estos momentos. Iba bien hasta que me dijeron que no podía entrar a verlo.

-Mire, señorita, agradezco la información, pero si no entro y veo a Sasuke en, mínimo, dos minutos, mataré a alguien y no lo dude. –La amenacé con la mirada, con las palabras y con absolutamente todo lo humanamente posible.

Ella sólo rió un poco y me pidió que esperara un minuto, que me quedaba otro más antes de convertirme en una asesina. Bueno, por lo menos tiene buen sentido del humor.

A los segundos de cortar una llamada, me indicó que siguiera el pasillo continuo y entrara en la habitación 213. Eso hice, corrí como loca. Antes de poder tomar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió y de ella salieron Naruto e Hinata. Los pasé de largo y entré. Se me aguaron los ojos.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza vendada, un yeso en su brazo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

No dudé en correr hacia él y abrazarlo a como pude, no quería lastimarlo. Lo llené de besos.

Lo besé tanto que sentía que me iba a morir.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así. Te mataré yo misma si lo vuelves a hacer. –Él me miró con dulzura y limpió mis lágrimas, esas que no dejaban de caer.

-No lo haré. ¿En serio me perdonas? –Vi que sus ojos se apagaron de repente.

-Claro que sí, Sasuke, claro que sí. Te creo, te juro que lo hago. Te amo, no vuelvas a hacer es… -Me besó.

-Te amo, Saku, te amo tanto. –Lo besé.

Y me sentí en las nubes al hacerlo, porque creía en él, porque lo quería y porque era esa cura que lograba poner a funcionar de nuevo mi corazón.

**-Ella ya no sentía nada latiendo en su pecho, pero bastó que él regresara a su vida para unir todos los trozos y llenarla de amor. **_**Porque el amor lo puede todo, incluso reparar un corazón roto.**_

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Y? ¿Sí les gustó?

¿Ya ven que no soy tan mala?

Espero les haya gustado, ¡Sasuke no murió! *corre en círculos apretando su peluche de Sasuke*

**Siempre que deseen algún fic especial, pueden pedirlo. Estaré súper encantada de hacerlo. Denme ideas y será para ustedes C: **

También sería increíble que se registraran en la página y así poder hablar por inbox, soy algo nueva por aquí y aún no tengo muchas amigas. Soy simpática, lo juro _(aunque mamá diga lo contrario)_

Déjenme saber sus opiniones:3 

_**Respondiendo a sus comentarios:**_

**FloorSHSU,** No me odies t.t tuve que hacer aquel capítulo así porque en mi cabeza ya todo estaba armado, pero amé escribir este con otro final, no me sentí tan mal y hasta me quité el remordimiento de haber matado a Sasuke. Éste capítulo es para ti, tú lo pediste y es tuyo, espero con todo mi corazón que te haya gustado. ¡Y muchas gracias! trato de escribir de modo que se trasmita todo lo que el fic tiene reflejado. Gracias por leer, muchas gracias y un abrazo virtual!:3

**Guest,** ¡Aquí no lo maté! Espero hayas leído éste capítulo para que veas que aquí no muere t.t Lo de Ino no pude cambiarlo, lamentablemente algunas "amigas" son así y es cuestión de la vida (me encanta como las llamas, -amigas gusanas-), de todos modos a Sasuke no le importa ella:3 sólo la usaba para darle celos a Saku. Espero te haya gustado éste final alternativo (si llegas a leerlo), y me dejes tu opinión:3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer y seguir mi fic Muñeca! Espero te esté gustando, un abrazo!:3

**reikotakashima**, ¡Gracias! Espero éste final te haya gustado (si lo llegas a leer!, nos leemos, un abrazo!:3

¡Y los demás, gracias también! Ojalá disfruten las pequeñas vacaciones:3

Nos leemos c:


End file.
